


The Ring

by Malec_LB777



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_LB777/pseuds/Malec_LB777
Summary: Alec wanted to surprise Magnus ... but he was the one who got surprised.





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank you for reading.  
> all characters belongs to CC , and all mistakes are mine.

Alec was frustrated, angry, disappointed, and also sad but at no one but himself .

He has been planning this for months , he wanted for everything to be perfect the day he decided to do this, even the weather he made sure that it won't be raining or worse snowing by reading the weather forecast every single day.

Being the head of the new york institute and Magnus the high warlock of Brooklyn meant that it was hard to find a day that the both of them would be free but he was able to do it, the place was the restaurant in Italy where he told Magnus that he loved him for the first time , so it was a really special place to them also it has a fantastic view and wonderful food, Clary is going to draw a portal to there , he would tell Magnus that he prepared a surprise for him, really everything was perfectly perfect.

But no... he had to go ahead and ruin everything.... Everything by losing the goddamn ring.

The ring he spent weeks designing with Clary, and a month to be made, because the premade rings aren't good enough for him, the ring that he would give to Magnus has to be unique and beautiful just like him . Yet like the idiot he was he lost it.

It was the day before he noticed that the ring wasn't in the same place he put it in last week, he had placed it in a cupboard In the kitchen because it was the only place that Magnus doesn't enter a lot, he always just clicks his fingers to get what he wanted from there, and he doesn't really know how to cook based on the last time he attempted to do something, it was a mess.

So he thought that it was a safe place to hide it more than the closet for example ,the drawers, the office where Magnus could easily find it, or keeping it always with him. However, it seems now that it was a really bad decision.

He was standing in the kitchen his face buried in one of the cupboards searching frantically for the little box when Magnus came to the kitchen.

"darling, what are you doing so early in the morning? "Magnus asked while rubbing his eyes.

Alec was startled by the sudden appearance of his boyfriend cause it was 6 in the morning and he was sure that Magnus would be sleeping, so he hit his head.

"ouch, oh, um Magnus, why are up?" he rubbed his head where he hit it, and cursed himself, he didn't sound suspicious at all.

Luckily Magnus was still half asleep and didn't notice his nervousness.

"I turned in bed and you weren't there so I woke up, anyway what are you searching for, honey?" Magnus asked with a little knowing smile.

"well , i was looking for the waffle iron , i wanted to make you a breakfast in bed today, but you ruined my surprise , love." he said after regaining his composure.

"oh , poor me " he smirked with a little brow raise, "how about we go back to bed now, and we'll deal with breakfast later dear."

"your wish is my command."

***

"only you, only you Alec can manage to lose the ring you wanted to propose with , and one you spent ages waiting for to be ready" Izzy said while laughing .

Alec frowned and said with gritted teeth " now is hardly the time to be laughing at me Izzy, what should i do ?"

" brother , you sure you searched well , maybe it fell somewhere?"

" no , I'm sure , it's not there i looked for it everywhere , in every corner of the kitchen, nothing."

"Alec , maybe buy a new one ?" she asked nervously.

'' what , no are you crazy , i will not buy one when there is a one designed especially for Magnus " he sighed and but his face in his hands " god , i 'am so stupid , i should've kept it with me , now its lost."

Izzy came near him and put her hands on his shoulders , when she leaned forward wanting to hug him he suddenly lifted his head " you know , maybe it's a sign"

" a what?"

" a sign " he repeated as if it made more sense " maybe he will say no to my proposal and then everything will be ruined , so me losing the ring is actually just saving me from heartbreak ".he said with a little pout.

" ooh Alec now you're the crazy one , you know that there is absolutely no way that Magnus will say no "

"how do you know that ? but it's not like i can do anything now how will i propose with no ring?" he said with a low voice

she cupped one of his cheeks and leaned to kiss the other then said " i know, he loves way too much , also if you weren't sure of his answer ,and if you weren't sure that he is ready for this step like you are, you wouldn't have thought of proposing in the first place . right?"

he nodded , and got up to hug his sister " thank you"

" no problem big brother , now let's sit down and think of what you should do.

***

before a couple of days...

_"oh my god Magnus , just when was the last time you cleaned out your cupboards , everything here is ancient ." Catarina said while she was holding an expired can of mushrooms and a package of mac and cheese , also expired._

_" i don't know dear , a lot of time ... maybe a year ?"he shrugged . " though now that you brought it up , i should probably get rid of everything and replace them with new stuff , Alexander has been into cooking lately."_

_he got up and made his way to the kitchen and stood beside Catarina who was rummaging in the cupboards , he opened one of them and got a pack of cereal he flipped it upside down to look at its expiry date , when he noticed that there is something inside._

_" oh what you got there ?" asked Catarina ._

_" don't know .." he gave it a couple more shakes , then he shrugged his shoulders ." definitely something is inside"_

_" well , open it"_

_he did , and he put his hand inside the box to get what's' there, he came with a little black velvet box with golden swirls around it ._

_a soft gasp escaped from his mouth as he held the little box in his hand and he looked at Catarina with wide eyes , she was looking at him with the same surprised expression._

_inside the box was a beautiful ring ,just saying beautiful is an understatement , it has a diamond in the middle that was shining in the same color as Magnus real eyes ._

_" Catarina , what is that , is ... is it a .. what i think it is ? no it can't be .." he asked with a shaky disbelieving voice_.

_"why not my friend , it's what you deserve my dear" she said with a soft voice._

_"but no one wanted to before..."_

_" you said Alexander is different from everyone , and the boy loves you so much , anyone with eyes can see this "_

_" i love him too "_

_" yeah , no one more than you deserve to be happy , to love and be loved , and you two are perfect together "Catarina then patted his cheeks " Ragnor would've been so happy for you"_

_Magnus laughed then hugged his friend "yeah .. yeah "_

_"well now , after you ruined his plans, what are you going to do?" she asked_

_" hmmm, this explains a lot. don't worry darling , i know just what i 'am gonna do."_

_***_

after a lot of debate and discussion they agreed that Alec will go on with everything as planned and he will propose then he will tell Magnus about what happened ,and that he'll have to wait another month to get his ring , yes it wasn't how he thought this will go, but it was way better than just buying a new one.

so now after they portalled to Italy ,went to the restaurant and were seated on a table with a wonderful sea view , everything was going smoothly and on plan.

they finished their dinner , shared dessert and Alec was about to begin with the speech he prepared which sounded way better in his head , he so nervous his palms were sweating, he hasn't felt this nervous around Magnus since their first date , which felt like ages ago now. then, when he had enough courage and was about to open his mouth, Magnus started first.

"Alexander" he said in a serious tune .

"yes" he answered with a frown and a confused expression.

" I ... you know i had a lot of relationships before you , a lot of people came and went in my life, some of them left a very significant trace, and others not so much" he said with a little smile .

Alec frown deepened , he wasn't sure where this conversation was going . but he remained silent because he knew that Magnus needed to say what was on his mind.

" but none of them ever loved me for me , with all my flaws and imperfections, nor was i able to let any of them in , let them see the real me , to be able to tell them everything i find ugly about myself and trust that they will still be here , and won't leave me just because of who I am."

Alec's hold tightened on the wine glass in his hand , oh god , how much he hates each and every one of Magnus's exes for making him feel this way , but still he didn't know why he brought them up now , for what reason , but he still remained silent.

" i always wanted a family Alexander , a family of my own , in this big world it's a small little world . a family can never be judgmental , will never put you down , or make you feel small, family is the only one that will never laugh at your weaknesses, it's the only place where you will always get love and respect" he said with a soft voice and his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Alec was sure that there was tears in his eyes too , he was at a loss of words .

" Magnus.." he whispered

" and i want that family with you Alec , no one but you until the end of time, i love you darling i love you so much ... so .." he then stood up and went stand in front of Alec , he brought a little box from his pocket then he kneeled .

" my love , will you do me the honor of being my husband , will marry me Alexander?"

Alec was now half crying like a baby and half smiling , tears rolled freely on his cheeks and his mouth hurt because of how wide his smile is , he got up from his chair , grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his shirt to lift him up and kissed him , a kiss so passionate yet so tender , he hoped it conveyed all of the overwhelming happiness he was feeling .

" i guess that's a yes ?" he asked breathlessly

" always yes , for you it's always a yes " he said while laughing .

Then they kissed again in the middle of the loud cheers and whistles of the people around them.

***

They were back home now and were cuddling on bed , Alec's head resting on Magnus chest while admiring the ring on his finger , Magnus was running his hands through Alec's hair and he was on the verge of sleeping when he remembered that it was his idea first.

" you know , you stole my idea , i thought of this first "

" hmmm i know , dear " he then clicked his fingers an summoned the black velvet box.

" i was trying to clean the cupboards with Catarina the other day, when i found it in a cereal box " he laughed " it wasn't really an ideal hiding place "

" aah , my ring , it was with you all this time , i thought i lost it "he breathed a sigh of relief " thank god it wasn't actually lost , it was made especially for you after all"

" for me ? "

" yes , for you " he got up and crossed his legs on the bed " though i should be mad at you for stealing my proposal"

" hey now , i made it up for you didn't i ?"

" Magnus Bane , before i thought that i will never have love , that i will never be accepted , you brought color to my life and i don't want to ever be without you.

so will you marry me?"

Magnus laughed and god it was so beautiful and Alec wanted to spend the rest of his life making Magnus this happy .

" you're crazy " he said and put his hand up for Alec to put the ring .

" only for you , i love you"

" love you too".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading .


End file.
